Small satellites offer promise for increased instrument presence in space as well as for tactical quick turn missions. However, small satellites fall short in optical performance due to their relatively small aperture size. Even the most precision optical instruments are limited by basic physics. With small aperture optical sensors in space, diffraction often limits the imaging resolution. For a circular aperture, this diffraction blur angle may be estimated using the following equation:blur angle=(1.22λ)/D 
Where λ is the wavelength and D is the diameter of the optical aperture. The diffraction limited imaging resolution is directly proportional to wavelength and inversely proportional to aperture extent or diameter regardless of the shape of the aperture.
In addition to the assumption of diffraction limitation, this simple relationship of resolution and optical aperture assumes that the viewed object radiance is sufficient for adequate signal to noise ratio. Grainy images and insufficient contrast, caused by a lack of signal or too much noise, are common manifestations of the lack of signal to noise ratio.
The same reasoning can be applied to sensors that are required to be transported when mass or volume is an important system driver. An optical system used for surveillance or communication may need to be transported by a human being, small vehicle, etc. The same physics discussed above concerning space sensors and aperture applies to resolution and signal in these and other situations.
A need exists for systems and methods that can overcome diffraction limitations and signal to noise limitations with improved optical performance.